In the midst of swirling gowns, the rich & famous
by juliette-zabini
Summary: Not much except Draco & Ginny. Them, THEM, T H E M. At a party and then her apartment. Not filthy!


* * *

**_They were in the midst of swirling evening gowns and the rich and famous_**

* * *

_a/n: it's a one shot, why that reminds of tequila i know not...!!! _

_my sentences are choppy,  
my concepts vague;  
concern for malfoy apparent,  
but i ain't no sage._

_(or a rhymer...god!!) _

_no reviews required, wanted or appreciated!!! have a nice day..._

* * *

They were in the midst of swirling evening gowns and the rich and famous. Draco Malfoy was obviously invited. Blaise had however also invited his most promising collaborator for the ongoing deal with Falconmouth United, Ginny Weasley. Having her connections with the Quidditch team, namely her brother's best friend Harry, helped Blaise's negotiations. She was also bloody intelligent with business dealings. 

Otherwise Ginny worked in the capacity of a junior partner at Blaise's firm, dealing with the conglomerate's various bankers.

She stood there, smiling and occasionally laughing with old schoolmates who happened to be present.

Also present was a platinum-blonde with feral intentions, which became almost loving when he saw Ginny.

They had been together almost every night, every day, every moment. Only no one but them knew.

Ginny was too pure, her body too unsullied and Draco couldn't help but snog her. He couldn't help but sleep with her. He couldn't help fall in love with her. She was too giving, too vulnerable, too compliant. She had yet to say no, for his timeless, mindless advances. For his bloody temper that would reduce her to fear which she never showed. For him too say he was meeting her whenever he could, for which she would always make time. Ginny was only too afraid of waking up to hearing him say he was leaving her. She was so sure she was insignificant; she constantly felt her heart ache.

Right now, she stood unaware of Draco's presence. The rest of the assemblage couldn't help but notice the rich, powerful, scenic wizard.

"May I have this dance Mr. Malfoy?" simpered a young blonde witch,

It was in his upbringing to acknowledge an offer, as much as he wanted to hex the wizard holding Ginny's vulnerable back, though she subtly kept moving away.

He inclined his head and replied, "Of course."

Holding the brazen woman away was a task, but he did have a body built for such purposes, among other finely crafted fantasies.

Meanwhile one of the former Gryffindors from his year asked her to a dance. Draco was very discreet in his observation, just as Ginny, who saw him dancing with a very beautiful, expensively dressed heiress.

Her heart in pieces, her cheeks flushed, she softly recited a warning to Dean about her disagreement with ballroom dances. He laughed and pulled her along anyway. If only she could say what she wanted too, that she would only want to dance with the man she was deliriously in love with. But she was brought to the reality of the Waltz.

"This foot, okay."

Amidst some hushed laughing and incessant twirling, she managed just fine. One dip later, they made their way off the floor.

It was Draco who hadn't as much control as her or her endless vat of patience. He guided the blonde witch gracefully off the floor and kissed her hand in farewell before the unashamed woman suggested the Lambada.

He walked carefully towards her, without letting himself on. He was intercepted by Blaise and told his friend how amused he was with the gathering. Even Blaise's fine-tempered "sod off" failed to make Draco smirk.

Blaise saw Dean Thomas and called the wizard over. Dean being a journalist with The Daily Prophet was known to and regarded neutrally by Blaise.

Blaise introduced Dean and Ginny to Draco, and the beautiful Malfoy took his opportunity to kiss her hand.

Ginny kept her smile on her face though her eyes told Draco how she wanted to fall into his arms in that moment.

"Thomas, I'll introduce you to the backers."

Dean and Blaise excused themselves and Draco offered Ginny his hand before he could give another thought to the idea.

Of course, he was thinking of her, so any other thought hadn't occurred to him.

She was startled and unsure. She hadn't thought Draco would acknowledge her, having felt herself lesser than him for as long as she could remember.

She cautiously placed her hand on his and he drew her incredibly close to the muscled body she knew so well.

His eyes almost closed with the pleasure of holding her, and she tried to be less emotive, but his scent and touch made her weak.

Draco wanted her. He always had, but right now, he needed to take her back to her apartment and carry her to the well used bed.

"Can I see you at the apartment later?"

"Of course" she whispered back.

"Half an hour?"

She nodded into his neck, too close to him to realize that she had no business leaving an hour into the whole affair. That would sour it with her superior, surprising as it was that she was invited at all.

But Draco knew that, and his longing and her openhanded love for him left him feeling overwhelmed. He just wanted to kiss every part of her and then hold her closer to him; to hold her in his arms as she slept and watch her wake up with a beatific smile on seeing him next to her.

The dance ended and he kissed her hand softly, taking his time. He longed to kiss other places, and she desperately wanted him too. But none said a word and smiled as strangers would and left.

Ginny excused herself from the gathering and thanked Blaise profusely. Just as Blaise was about to raise an eyebrow and Ginny's immediate boss Theodore was close to reprimanding her frostily, Draco came and shook hands with them.

He acknowledged Ginny's presence with a polite nod and told Blaise he had to leave for Paris.

While more involved with Malfoy, Nott nodded at Ginny to dismiss. She left quickly and reached home soonafter.

Draco left after several more farewells and wondered how needy he was becoming. Longing for someone's touch was not his mission of life; it was something Ginny would be doing, along with a majority of the wizarding population.

He dispatched an OWL for Ginny from the Manor, slowly sipping his whiskey in front of the fire.

The next morning, Ginny woke up and quietly went about her usual tasks. When ready in a soft cashmere jumper and jeans, she left to pick up her cloak from the cleaners.

She was thinking of Draco all through last night, all through the morning and all through every little thing she was doing. But she never got mad at him, for breaking almost promises or his almost assumptions of her availability at every hour he pleased.

Ginny was much too much in love to realize that she was possibly not inferior, possibly loved just as much and possibly desired just as much.

She walked back slowly to her place. It was a Saturday, with nothing exceptional to do.

He reached her apartment moments later, with a bunch of exquisite lilies of the valley in his left hand. She was just keeping her things on the coffee table and he stood in the foyer, just watching her.

She turned around and her eyes widened in happiness but she curtailed the urge to run to him and instead stood rooted to the spot, blushing slightly.

Draco looked at her and wondered how she could be so….

What was stopping him from marrying her, and loving her for all perpetuity? And as he reached her in two strides, taking her gently into his arms, he whispered an "I love you" before kissing her gently, and then his arms held her around her waist.

He withdrew a minute later, watching her blush and lower her lashes. Merlin, he loved her.

What was stopping him? Draco thought as he looked at her, laying soft kisses along her cheek, down to her neck and shoulder.

She sighed softly, and Draco knew the answer; nothing.

* * *


End file.
